


Лид дер бефрайунг

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, Shitou | Ewigkeit, Songfic, ФБ-2018, Фандомная Битва, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, пропущенная сцена, стеб, трансфобия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Почему немецкая версия Ewigkeit поётся на таком плохом немецком? Да потому что Прелати работала над другим проектом.
Relationships: Saint-Germain & Cagliostro & Prelati (Symphogear)
Kudos: 1





	Лид дер бефрайунг

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lied der Befreiung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613924) by [berebitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki)



> Согласно симфовикии, Сен-Жермен родом из Франции, Калиостро и Прелати -- из Италии, так что немецкого все трое могли почти что не знать. Посвящается Прелати как носителю здравого смысла (...и трансфобии) и всем фанатам Симфогира, сколько-то знающим немецкий, которые хватались за голову под Эвихкайт

Расчёты к значкам для “союзников”, чьи жизни алхимики собирались использовать для построения нового мирового порядка, были, наконец, готовы. Калиостро просмотрела их (просмотрел? Прелати бы, непременно, настояла на мужском роде, но Прелати работала над другим проектом, а Калиостро имела другое мнение) один последний раз и заметила:

— К активационной песне нет слов.

— Они реагируют на мелодию, — отозвалась Сен-Жермен. — Но слова я тоже написала, они в отдельном файле.

Калиостро деловито полезла в файловую структуру и довольно быстро нашла нужное, благо Сен-Жермен, научившись пользоваться компьютерами, всегда держала в них абсолютный порядок, как во всём, что от неё зависело.

— Это что такое? — возмутилась она.

— А что не так, по-твоему?

— Мы же Баварские Иллюминаты! Баварские, понимаешь? Песня должна быть на немецком! — с выразительной хрипотцой заявила Калиостро. — Надо поддерживать имидж!

Если бы здесь была Прелати, она бы, наверное, напомнила Калиостро, что они не собираются оставлять свидетелей, и что какой ей, дуре, имидж нужен перед божественной силой, но Прелати работала над другим проектом, и возразить было некому.

— А. Имидж — это действительно необходимо, — согласилась Сен-Жермен. — Но мы не настолько хорошо знаем немецкий, чтобы написать на нём текст под известную мелодию.

— С нынешними технологиями это не проблема, — подмигнула ей Калиостро и открыла программу-переводчик. — Ну вот, смотри. Тут пару артиклей опустить, в песнях это и немцы делают, и отлично же выходит!

— Лид дер бефрайунг… — напела Сен-Жермен в задумчивости.

— Ну давай, давай дальше! — подбодрила её Калиостро.

— _Lied der Befreiung verbrennt ein Leben, um Dunkelheit_

— _Wie der Abgrund des Todes durch die Flamme zerbohren,_ — подхватила Калиостро. — Видишь, отлично же выходит!

— А ничего, что ты ударение в инфинитиве на последний слог ставишь? — задумалась Сен-Жермен.

— Да ладно, в песнях все так делают! – уверенно сказала Калиостро. — Ты вот тоже в слове “жизнь” переставила, и ничего.

Если бы здесь была Прелати, всё бы, возможно, сложилось иначе. Но, когда Прелати увидела этот текст, было уже поздно трепыхаться.


End file.
